Un event mortel
by Lyamm
Summary: Chaque mise à jour, chaque "event" est attendu avec impatience par des milliers de joueur. Celui ci sera t'il a la hauteur de leurs espérances ?


Le réveil sonna, faisant sursauter Yokokatsu. Elle attrapa les lunettes posées sur sa table basse en baillant. Une convention aurait lieu aujourd'hui, conviant les meilleures guildes de chaque serveurs. Chimera Connexion en faisait bien évidement partie. Elle enfila un T-shirt à l'effigie du jeu, un vieux jean rapiécé et une paire de basket en mauvais état. On lui avait très souvent dit qu'elle pourrait être jolie, si elle faisais un effort pour s'habiller convenablement et de façon féminine. Ce genre de discours n'avait eu pour effet que de la dégoûter au plus haut point de la coquetterie. En se brossant les dents, elle pensait au tournoi. Selon les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendue, il serait joué grâce à un « moteur de jeu plus réaliste ». Ces mots lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Elle c'était vaguement essayer à des jeux comme AION, mais Dofus avait toujours été son préféré. Elle sortait de son studio, pétillante d'impatience, quand elle reçut un message de Lucas sur son portable :

« RDV a 11 h 30 ! Le tournoi commence a midi »

Habitant sur Paris, elle ne mit qu'une demi-heure à arriver sur place. La convention était un véritable fouillis, remplie d'enfant entre douze et quatorze ans. Yokokatsu, avec ses dix-neuf ans, se démarquait dans la foule.

- Excusez moi, lui demanda un homme, sauriez vous où se trouve le stand numéro 42 ?

La voix de l'homme lui était extrêmement familière. Et pourtant elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu...

- Dova ? C'est toi ?

Son interlocuteur marqua une seconde d'hésitation.

- Euh... Oui ? Et tu es... Yoko ?

- Tout à fait !

Dova avait à peu près la trentaine, souffrait d'un léger embonpoint, portait des lunettes et avait les cheveux bruns coupés court. Il ressemblait un peu à l'informaticien de l'ancien lycée de Yokokatsu. Celui qu'elle allait toujours aider. Elle était heureuse de le rencontrer, et lui de même. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque trois ans en ligne, mais c'était la première rencontre IRL de la guilde Chimera. Du moins avec ses membres parisien, les autres étant bretons.

- Bon, on à du pain sur la branche ! S'exclama Dova

- On dit du pain sur la planche, pas la branche ! le corrigea la jeune fille.

- On s'en fout. En route.

Yokokatsu leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Les autres membres de la guilde vivant tous en Bretagne, ils prirent le train ensemble pour se rendre à Paris. Malheureusement pour eux, les organisateurs c'étaient trompé sur leurs âge et ils firent le voyage dans le wagon enfant, avec des petits entre trois et cinq ans. Si le début du voyage était plutôt supportable, il devint un enfer un fois que les enfants furent réveillé. Chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait, essayant d'oublier l'inconfort du voyage. Nathanaëlle commençait à envisager le suicide quand un des bambins, atteint du mal des transport, vomit sur ses chaussures, Mathieu dessinait, Émilie avait enfoncé son casque sur sa tête, le métal emplissant ses oreilles et Lucas se promettait silencieusement de ne jamais être père en se massant les tympans et en imaginant toutes les façons possibles de tuer l'organisateur qui avait pris les billets.

Le calvaire dura quatre longues heures, et tous soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant la Gare Montparnasse se profiler à l'horizon. Il était onze heure, et on leurs avaient fait simplement parvenir un plan de Paris. Un jeune homme qu'ils avaient croisés sur le chemin accepta finalement de les conduire à la convention. Le point de rencontre étant très mal indiqué, il était onze heure et demi passée quand ils retrouvèrent Yokokatsu et Dova au point de rencontre.

Il ne fallu qu'une demi heure d'attente avant qu'un homme en costard - soit dit en passant beaucoup plus chic que tout les organisateurs qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à présent – ne les conduisent dans un immeuble proche de la convention :

- Vous allez jouer dans l'immeuble juste derrière, le débit sera meilleur et vous serai tranquille pour jouer, leur expliqua il.

Les joueurs se déplaçaient rapidement, tous pressés de découvrir le fameux système de jeu. Le bâtiment en question, tenait plus du centre de recherche ou de l'hôpital que de l'immeuble avec ses grands murs blancs épais et ses salles informatiques partout.

- Je suis sûr qu'il vont nous faire jouer avec l'oculus, chuchota Lucas.

- Tu rigoles ? On va avoir un truc dans le genre WOW et puis c'est tout ! répliqua Émilie.

Les paris circulaient joyeusement tandis que la joyeuse cohorte déhanbulait dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

Quand les portes de la salle de jeu s'ouvrir, la tension était insoutenable. Elle ne contenait ni d'oculus, ni même d'ordinateur. Elle était pleine de caissons blancs, spacieux avec des motifs turquoise, qui formait de nom de la personne à qui ils étaient destinés. Une femme en blouse blanche entra dans la salle, et les portes se fermèrent avec un « clac » définitif. Mathieu eu un mauvais pré-sentiment.

- Taisez vous ! ordonna elle. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Tous à vos caissons !

Les geeks s'exécutèrent en silence, pressés d'entendre la suite.

- Bien, reprit elle, comme ont pu le deviné ceux d'entre vous qui ont quelques références, ses caissons vous permettent de vous connecter à un avatar. Ils se trouvent dans une île du pacifique, organisée en biome, dans lequel la magie est parfaitement intégrée. Vous sentirais la douleur physique, et n'aurai aucune difficulté à vous adapter. Un manuel se trouvera sur place, dans le sac fourni. Ah oui, j'allais oublié, sourit elle, si vous mourrez dans ce jeu, il en sera de même pour la réalité.

Enthousiasmante général fut instantanément douché par cette phrase. Aussitôt, des cris fusèrent dans la salle, où régnait désormais le chaos. La femme sortit un pistolet et tira au plafond.

- Silence ! hurla telle

Voyant que cela ne calmait nullement l'assemblé, elle visa et tira sur un des joueurs, qui s'écroula au sol, mort. Tous ce turent, en état de choc. Ils s'agissait d'un membre de la guilde des roxors. Il gisait dans une flaque vermeille, un rictus de terreur figé sur le visage.

- J'aurai bien d'autres détails à vous expliquer, mais le manuel s'en chargera pour moi. Foutez moi ça dans les caissons ! ordonna t'elle sèchement.

Des laborantins surgirent de toute part pour aidés les joueurs à se placer dans leurs caissons respectifs. Les couvercles se refermèrent et ce fut le noir.


End file.
